A Hopeful Search
by Kyoko-Hime1134
Summary: The war against the Reapers has been won but at what cost? The Normandy has made it's way back to Earth and has begun helping to search for both survivors and mementos of the lost. But beyond that, they look for their lost Commander. One way, or another. (FemShep/Kaiden Romance)
1. Chapter 1

With the Mass Relays destroyed, it took a few days for the Normandy to reach the Sol System. A few ships had arrived first and most were focused on removing the Citadel from Earth's orbit. The Normandy instead would focus on helping the survivors in London. Though the crew had an ulterior motive. They wanted to find Shepard, one way or another.

Joker found a place to set down the ship and the crew set to work. With food, a place to rest and recover, and medical care, the Normandy would quickly become the center of the rescue efforts in London. The most iconic ship in the galaxy, it was easily recognized and survivors were told to head towards it. Even just the sight of it lifted flagging spirits.

As people got back on their feet and wanted to help find more survivors, organization of the search became needed. Being the best at handling a mass amount of data and making sense of it, Liara took charge of the effort. She quickly had teams created and a rotation schedule set up so that there would always be fresh eyes searching.

As time progressed, and the closer the search got to the center of the former battlefield, there were getting to be fewer and fewer survivors found. And only the Normandy's various crew members remained undaunted.

* * *

Kaiden and Garrus were leading a team of volunteers. The volunteers were all fresh, having taken the recommended rest period, but the two Normandy crew members had forgone the rest and had only returned to the newly dubbed "Central Command" to to get the next batch of volunteers and to let their current group rest.

Reaching their section of the search grid, they came into contact with the team in the next search row over who was just about to rotate out with their replacements. A few in the group managed nods of acknowledgment for Garrus and Kaiden while the Alliance members managed a few weary salutes.

As their team began the search, a female voice hesitantly asked, "Kaiden? Is that you?"

The voice seemed familiar, but a part of Kaiden wanted it not to be who he thought it was. Turning to look, he realized that it was exactly who he had thought it was.

"Rahna?" Kaiden asked, genuinely surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what what ever I can to help," she smiled, stepping away from the leaving search group, "It's good to see you again."

"Y-yeah, you too." Kaiden nodded.

"Rahna! We're headed back!" a member of her group called, heading towards the landing shuttle.

"We should catch up on your next rotation out." Rahna smiled again before returning to her search group.

As the shuttle took off, Kaiden's composure broke and in a quivering voice, he wondered aloud, "Why did I have to see her now, of all times?"

"Kaiden?" Garrus asked, concerned.

Ignoring his old friend, Kaiden turned towards their own search group and threw himself into the search with renewed determination.

Even more worried, Garrus covertly contacted Liara.

"Garrus, is something the matter?" the asari asked.

"Not sure," he admitted, "I need you to look into someone for me."

"Just give me a name."

"First name is Rahna. Or at least Kaiden called her that. She's part of the search group that just rotated out in the next column over. Something about her spooked Kaiden."

"I may already know who she is but I'll verify it. I'll share what I know when you rotate back." Liara promised.

* * *

It took some convincing on the Turian's part but Garrus managed to convince Kaiden on the shuttle ride back that they should get some rest as well.

As they rotated out with the crew that would replace them, Garrus told Kaiden, "I'm going to go check in with Liara, make sure she's getting some rest too. You can have a moment to reconnect with that lady we saw back out in the field."

"Y-yeah, Rahna. It's just been a while." while Kaiden didn't say so, the look in his eyes told Garrus that things may not have ended on good terms.

"Perfect reason to catch up." Garrus gave him a pat on the back before heading off to meet Liara.

"Is it?" Kaiden wondered to himself.

* * *

"Hey there Liara. You keeping up alright?"

Liara smiled and teased Garrus, "It's not the most data I've ever had to coordinate at once, I'll live."

They both chuckled and then Garrus asked, "So did you find anything on the Rahna woman I asked about?"

"Not very much at first," Liara sighed, "Simply that she comes from a wealthy family here on Earth..And that she is a teacher for the Ascension program at Grissom Academy."

"But I get the feeling there's more to her then that." Garrus nudged.

"Indeed there is," Liara confirmed, "Rahna is a Biotic that received the majority of her training as a teenager in Conatix's Biotic Acclimation and Temperance training on the station that is now known as Jump Zero. The same place as Kaiden. That's likely where they met. They were both there when it got shut down but that part of their records are highly classified."

"I remember hearing whispers about that operation among some of the Turian higher ups. None of them really said anything of substance but why would Turians be concerned about some classified human research?"

"Because a Turian was involved, a general. Conatix brought him in to train the young Biotics. I don't yet have all of the details, but what I do know is that there was an incident and one of the kids killed that Turian general. It's listed as accidental but..."

"Let me guess, the program was shut down after that. Hushed up."

"Indeed. Conatix closed it's doors a few years later and the whole project, including the identities of the Biotics that were part of the incident, became classified."

"Something about her seemed to rattle Kaiden. Could it be that incident? They could have both witnessed it." Garrus asked.

"I don't know. Yet. I'll keep digging whenever I get a chance." Liara promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiden tried to rest, but he was too anxious. Shepard was still MIA and suddenly Rahna, his first real love, suddenly appeared in his life again. As much as he tried not to, he couldn't help but think of what that could mean.

So Kaiden decided to wander around "Central Command," helping where he could. Seeing one of humanity's Specters working among the rest of them encouraged many. And the work helped Kaiden's thoughts from wandering into topics he'd rather not think about.

As he left Liara's temporary office, having just checked in on his friend, Kaiden heard someone ask, "Still hard at work Kaiden?"

He turned to see a smiling Rahna walk up to him.

With a nod, he answered, "There's still too many people unaccounted for. Too many loved ones seeking answers."

Rahna conceded the point, but silently noted the way Kaiden had said it.

As they moved out of the flow of traffic, Rahna said, "Congratulations on the Specter appointment by the way."

Kaiden chuckled but said, "Shepard set the bar pretty high but I'll do my best to keep up."

"I'd say. An alliance between both the Turians and Krogans _and_ the Quarians and Geth? That is rather impressive."

"What about you Rahna? What have you been up to?" Kaiden asked, suddenly feeling the need to get the conversation away from Shepard.

"Teaching, believe it or not."

"You always did seem like the teaching type." Kaiden teased.

Rahna looked out over the city and said, "I'm actually teaching young biotics. Part of the Ascension program at Grissom Academy. I teach the young kids who've only just begun to learn to harness their abilities."

Surprised, Kaiden didn't say anything at first, but then said, "They couldn't have picked anyone better suited for the job."

"I almost turned them down when they asked me at first," she admitted, "But then I thought about what happened with Vyrnnus and I just knew that I had to keep those kids from ever having to go through what all of us had gone through. So I said yes when they asked again."

Kaiden turned away from her then, remembering the incident that had shut down the program.

"I've been meaning to thank you for that by the way."

He turned back to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I was too scared back then to realize it, but you stood up for me. So thank you." Rahna smiled.

Kaiden shrugged and said, "Don't mention it."

"Also, I'm sorry Vyrnnus retaliated like that. I'm glad you fought back."

Stunned, Kaiden took a few tries to say, "You are?"

When she nodded, a weight that he hadn't realized he had been carrying seem to lift and and Kaiden said, "Thank you Rahna."

The two talked for some time after that. Little things like how Rahna liked working with Jack, who taught the older kids, and swapping notes about biotics use on and off the battlefield.

Suddenly, Rahna asked."Would you by chance be willing to answer a question that's been bothering me?"

"What is it?" Kaiden asked.

"What's between you and Commander Shepard?"

Startled, Kaiden didn't immediately answer.

"I mean you refer to her fairly casually. I've heard about the friendships of the Normandy's crew and everything but she's still your commanding officer."

"Except when she's not." Kaiden answered without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

Kaiden sighed. Part of him had wanted to avoid the very topic they now discussed.

"Yes, Shepard is my direct superior, but..." Kaiden clearly struggled to find the right words so Rahna waited patiently and he eventually said, "She's more to me then that."

She didn't press Kaiden to explain any further, even though he expected her to. Rahna could tell exactly what he had really meant.

She smiled a radiant smile and happily told him, "I'm glad you found someone Kaiden."

* * *

Garrus answered Liara's summons. Glyph had managed to crack the encryption on the Conatix files and Liara shared with the Turian what they had learned.

"Kaiden killed him? You sure?" Garrus asked when Liara finished.

"The file specifically says 'Kaiden Alenko,'" Liara retorted, "So yes, I'm quite sure."

"Stood up for a girl and nearly died for it," Garrus shook his head, "Guess I should be glad Kaiden didn't start to hate Turians after that."

Liara laughed at that before turning serious again and telling Garrus, "However, I don't think that's why her appearance rattled him so badly."

"Oh?"

"We also managed to decrypt the notes and correspondence of the program's staff. According to them, there was a circle of people that had gravitated to Rahna. She was a bright and caring person who naturally drew people in, even without either side thinking about it. Sound familiar at all?" Liara asked.

"Shepard," Garrus sighed, "Damn it, Kaiden liked Rahna."

"It seems that the staff believed that a lot of the boys on the station fell for her, including Kaiden, yes," Liara nodded, "And I believe that is the real reason for Kaiden's reaction to seeing her. Shepard is missing and suddenly Rahna appears."

"I don't like what that implies either. Kaiden hardly made it last time we lost Shepard." Garrus recalled.

"I don't like it either," Liara agreed, "We'll simply have to hope that Rahna's presence here doesn't mean we've lost Shepard, and keep looking."


	3. Chapter 3

Rahna was set to go back into the field to continue searching so Kaiden walked with her towards the make-shift shuttle landing pad beside "Central Command." They talked about nothing specific as they walked but when they saw who was leading her search group, Kaiden chuckled.

Vega was bantering with some of the group members while Cress, one of the Normandy's mechanics who answered directly to Cortez, stood nearby.

"You're not piloting the shuttle this time are you lieutenant?" Kaiden called towards his fellow crew member.

Startled, Vega turned to see who it was, but quickly recovered and said, "Nah. We managed to get Esteban as our pilot and no way will he ever let me near the controls."

"Can't say I blame him," Kaiden teased, "Not after Mars."

"That poor shuttle," Cress sighed, remembering the damage she had been asked to repair, and asked Vega, "What did it ever do to you James?"

"Not you too Cress!" Vega groaned.

Rahna joined in the laughter that ensued.

"So who's this?" Vega asked, indicating Rahna, "When we find Lola, do I have to tell her she needs to be worried about you?"

Shocked, Cress punched Vega, hard, saying, "James!"

"It's alright Cress," Kaiden assured her as Vega rubbed his shoulder where she had punched him.

Cress huffed but was otherwise silent.

"My name is Rahna," Rahna introduced herself, "Kaiden and I had biotics training together back when we were teens. We were just catching up."

"James Vega," Vega introduced himself before in his usual flirty manner said, "Gotta say, I'm looking forward to working with you."

Kaiden worked hard to not react to the glare Cress gave Rahna for that. The Normandy's worst kept secret, after his own relationship with Shepard, was Cress' feelings for Vega. Except of course for Vega's obliviousness to the whole thing. And Cress'.

"A pleasure Lieutenant Vega." Rahna smiled, not batting an eye.

The shuttle lowered onto the landing pad and a crew rotating out was let out before Vega ordered his team to load up.

"I'll keep a sharp eye out for her Kaiden." Rahna promised with a smile before following her group without waiting for his reply.

The shuttle lifted off and Kaiden said, "Thank you Rahna."

* * *

Kaiden had finally managed to rest a little after he talked with Rahna. Glad to see his friend get some sleep, Garrus opted to stay with Liara and keep her company rather then wake Kaiden when their mandatory break period ended.

Since he was there, he was one of the first to hear from a certain search group. Something that Garrus knew Kaiden needed to hear.

* * *

Just over halfway through their rotation in, the search group of Vega, Cress, and Rahna's hadn't found much. They were getting fairly close to where the Reapers' transport beam had been and there hadn't been much for any of the search teams to find.

As she walked past a pile of rubble, something glinted in the sunlight and caught Rahna's eye. Curious, she carefully moved towards where the light had come from.

After a careful trek through the rubble, she got close enough to recognize what it was that had caught her attention. It was dog tags, still worn by their owner. That was surprising in and of itself as most of the tags found recently had been found on their own, their owners vaporized by Reapers. So she moved closer.

She could tell that the person was a woman, but couldn't see her face as it was partially covered by her hair. Hair which was a normally a bright red from what Rahna could make out from under the dust and dirt. She moved a little closer.

Something in the back of her mind said that she should recognize the woman, but she couldn't quite place her.

She reached for the dog tags and realized that very little of them weren't covered in grime. So little in fact that she was surprised they had been able to reflect any light at all, let alone enough to get her attention as she passed by a good distance away. She brushed off the muck and revealed a familiar symbol underneath.

The N7 insignia.

Rahna's breath caught.

She quickly flipped at the tags over and confirmed what she suspected.

Rahna had found Commander Shepard.

Quickly, Rahna checked for a pulse. She started to worry and then found a small, weak pulse.

"Lieutenant Vega!" Rahna shouted back the way she had come.

She heard the sounds of footsteps but they seemed far off. Voices were heard but they too were far off. How far had she gone to find the Commander?

"It's alright Commander Shepard," Rahna promised the unconscious woman, "I'll get you back to Kaiden."

Suddenly, Vega was there with Cress right on his heels. The rest of their group was working their way over, a little more carefully.

"Cress, call Esteban. Tell him to get his ass over here with the shuttle. We need him here yesterday." Vega ordered.

Cress obeyed and Vega checked for the Commander's pulse, same as Rahna had. Rahna herself held her breath, wanting someone else to confirm what she had found.

"I don't care if you are on a break Steve, no one else will do!" Cress' voice was tense as she spoke but then she glanced over at the Commander and said a little more softly, "We found her."

Breaths later, Cress told Vega, "He's coming."

Vega's eyes closed and he breathed a sigh of relief as he reported, "She's alive. Barely, but she's alive."

Rahna mimicked his sigh and Vega asked her, "How the hell did you find the Commander? We've crossed boundaries and gone into the next column. They just finished searching this sector as we landed out here."

Which made Rahna realize just how far she had gone but she calmly answered, "I saw a glint of light off her dog tags. I followed it."

Both Normandy crew members looked at her in disbelief.

It was Cress who broke first and mused aloud, "Maybe you were supposed to be the one to find her."

They could hear the shuttle's approach then and Vega carefully lifted the Commander, carrying her towards it. Cress followed, keeping a close eye on their commanding officer.

Rahna thought about what she had told Kaiden just before they set out and had to think Cress was right. She stood and followed them towards the shuttle.

* * *

Quick Author Note: Cress is an original character from one of my favorite fan-fiction writers. She is a mechanical savant, old friends with Joker, and absolutlely in love with Vega. Though she hasn't quite realized it yet. Used with author's permission.


End file.
